1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to charging circuits, and more particularly relates to a charging circuit used in a portable electronic device and a charging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When voltage of a battery of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone is insufficient, the mobile phone can display a “lower power” notification until the battery is exhausted. Recharging of the battery can be performed by a mobile phone charger or USB interface charger.
However, since a charging current can be about 1 A at initial charging, the battery may pull down voltage output from the charging devices. At this time, a main control microchip of the mobile phone may not be able to provide startup capability due to the reduced voltage. Thus, inconvenience is caused.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.